


Goode, Goode. Very Goode.

by TheNerdyGayShips



Category: RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGayShips/pseuds/TheNerdyGayShips
Summary: this is basically if a few year round campers end up going to Goode (Percy's school, where Paul works). One day something happens and solangelo ensues, but they're also kind of dumb. This is too vague but hey just read it. Warning: I procrastinate as bad as Dan Howell but hopefully it's just as worth it when I post :)





	1. Goode, Goode. Very Goode.- 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter documenting Nico and Will's time at Goode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes below, but this is basically if Apollo didn't fall, but everything else happened the same, what would happen after The Blood Of Olympus.

-Will-  
Will walked out of science and sighed. He wanted to be a doctor, true, but that didn't mean he knew anything about physics. This is why he couldn't shoot a bow very well (he hit the target, but not the bullseye).  
This year, Chiron had decided to send Will and a few others from camp to Goode, the school where Percy's stepdad worked. Even though they were year round campers, they still needed an education, and New Rome was too far. Goode was the solution.  
Will walked past a group of giggling cheerleaders. Even though they weren't murderous (presumably) or named Kelli, he still avoided them. For the most part, girls didn't notice him. This was probably because he did his best to make it very obvious he wasn't flirting with them, and mostly they took the hint.  
But the exception was standing with her friends, staring at him like that one creepy girl on YouTube. Striking resemblance, that.  
Her name, as she had told him about a hundred times, was Katie, and she was at most five feet tall. Katie was Korean/Japanese and had dyed the bottom half of her long dark hair pink. She wore short skirts and makeup and gossiped about her friends behind their backs. She wore heels bigger than her feet and was still ridiculously short. And she was completely in love with Will.  
Will, on the other hand, was almost five eleven, wore leather sandals and cargo shorts to school, alternated between scrubs and t-shirts, and wore leather and wood jewelry (bracelets mostly, plus the camp necklace). He was half white and half Olympian god, and tan with long blond hair (like, when it was wet it reached to his eyebrows in the front and an inch and a half down his neck in the back, and could almost cover his ears). He also preferred acoustic rock or maybe fall out boy to BIGBANG and 2ne1(in a not racist, she actually wears kpop shirts way). Oh, and also, he was completely homo.  
Yeah. Will liked men. He always had. It was just who he was: a healer, a blond, a guy, intelligent, athletic but unable to throw (most of the time) or kick (ever), caring, reluctant to hurt anything, laid back, attracted to men, tall, right handed, and he liked Hawaiian pizza.  
But sometimes people didn't get that. Guys thought he was attracted to them because of their gender. They were usually tall football or basketball players- not his type at all. Will preferred strong, tough, brave, noble, dorky guys of an average height, who preferably were so good at being that that they almost killed themselves being brave and he had to mother them, and were like ridiculously strong kittens trying and failing to be scary. He didn't have anyone specific in mind though. Definitely not.  
It certainly wasn't Katie. He winced as she ran towards him, looking for an escape route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up, I don't have wifi and a bunch of stuff happened yesterday (I had a nerd competition) but I managed to write at the team dinner and go to my aunts house today to "do homework" so here ya go. But yeah, tell me if you like it I guess. There's not much here, more soon! OH AND TELL ME IF U FOUND REFERENCES cuz I do that a lot, and I like knowing if you see them!! Please leave kudos and subscribe because I'm not done, the button is at the top of the chapter and it will send you emails when I update. Okay now keep reading clicky clicky


	2. Goode, Goode. Very Goode. - Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dRaMa lLaMA

-Nico-  
I scanned the corridors looking for a certain blond. Will wasn't my friend- at least, I wouldn't admit it- but he always walked with me to eat lunch under a certain tree. Making sure I was eating and getting sunlight, or something. It wasn't, like, mandatory that Will be there, but... to be honest, I had fallen into a routine. A routine of hanging out with Will. We sat next to each other on the van driven by Argus. Every morning and afternoon, and walked from our respective second to third periods together, sat together during study hall, ate lunch together, walked to sixth period together, shared a seventh period where I sat behind Will, and did our homework next to each other in my cabin (it was quiet). Sometimes Will even slept over (Chiron finally caved. But only on weekends or if we had a project to work on). We had gotten close in the past few months. Like, so close sometimes I even thought he might have feelings for me... and I, him.  
But right then, I had no idea where the guy was. He should be here by now, having walked the short distance from his science class...  
I stood on my toes, looking for Will. Finally, I saw him. He was backing into a wall, for once not looking very lazy-catlike, and the girl who kept following him, Katie, seemed to be flirting with him- blinking and pouting and flipping her hair, all in the direction of Will. I almost ran away- that's how gay I was- but then I realized the healer wasn't flirting back.  
Will's eyes darted left and right, like he was fighting and a dracena backed him into a corner.  
Will's eyes landed on me as he jogged over, and Will's eyes brightened a little too much. After all, she wasn't a literal dracena (I may have nervously glanced at her legs to check. She was human, just annoying). For a second, some hope fluttered in my chest. Maybe Will did like me... or maybe he just didn't like Katie and was glad to be out of the situation. Or liked me as a friend. But Will didn't like the girl, and she was rather pretty. Maybe she wasn't his type... Maybe he was gay. But liking men didn't mean he liked me.  
But Will saw me and smiled and waved me closer so I kept fast walking towards him.  
"Nico!" He said, looking even happier... but also like he had a genius plan that I wouldn't like. (We had spent a lot of time together- maybe doing pranks, maybe not).  
"I was wondering if you'd come looking for me!" Will sounded peppier than Katie when she was cheering. I stood next to him, and Will wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "This is Katie."  
"Hi Katie," I said, trying to smile nicely and not look weirded out in the slightest. Will didn't usually touch me this much. Most people didn't touch me at all, but Will was different. I had learned to put up with Will (and a few other campers) touching me, but even Will didn't wrap his arms around me for more than ten seconds. I didn't cut off his arm, though. Because reasons. Reasons like Will had a plan, or something. I didn't actually like the contact though... not at all...  
"Hey, Nico..." Katie sounded disappointed. Yeah, well, stop flirting with my guy.  
Wait...  
Okay I totally like Will. And I like his arm around my waist. And I would probably like to kiss him, too... it would be so easy. I could just twist towards him and put my right hand on his left shoulder, stand on my toes a little, and lean in.  
But he wasn't my guy. He probably didn't even like me. But that didn't explain that arm around my waist. I was so lost...  
And then.  
Katie asked, "wait, are you two together?" She looked pretty suspicious. I didn't blame her for asking, as I was kind of wondering some things along the same lines.  
But Will's answer was "kind of, yeah. We've been going out for a while now"  
What!?  
I looked at him, like 'WE HAVE?' because I had no idea about that. He looked back at me, kinda guilty, asking me to play along. I knew he had a plan!  
And, because I would probably do anything he wanted me to, I went along with it. And I enjoyed behaving like that with him but I hated pretending. And I was super fricking pissed!  
He just threw that out there... I wanted it to be special or...  
But I had a role to play.  
So I cuddled into his side, smiled at Katie with my teeth, and said, "yup."  
"Oh. Oh, okay. That's... that's cute." She said, looking not happy for us at all. "Hey, can I tell people? Or is this, like, secret?" She asked.  
Will responded "um, well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread it around, cuz we're kinda new and would like to keep it private for the time being."  
Katie smiled and nodded and mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key. Then she said, "well, I guess I'll leave you two alone!"  
We watched her walk back to her friends and immediately begin loudly complaining about how annoying it is when Will is gay and dating that emo guy. I kinda wanted to stab her a bit... ya like that Katie?! [apologies for the ill-timed, violating reference, the editor insisted. Meaning me]  
I walked down the hall, away from where we usually go. His hand slid from my right hip to my left elbow, and down my arm, but he managed to grab my hand as he followed me.  
Still trying to keep up the act, I guessed. The cheerleaders were all watching.  
I leaned into his side, rested my head on the side of his shoulder (I couldn't comfortably reach the top), and hissed, "what the fuck was that, Will?"  
He didn't begin to answer till we were well out of earshot, standing in a smaller corridor instead of the larger hall. He opened his mouth, then checked over his shoulder and in the windowed door of a random classroom. He pulled me into said classroom, which was empty, and spoke.  
"I'm sorry," was the first thing out of his mouth. Good. "I was trying to make her go away." I crossed my arms and shifted my weight onto my right foot. "I shouldn't have dragged you into it like that."  
"You're right." I told him, still pissed. "That was rude."  
He looked sad, glanced at the floor.  
"Now she thinks you're gay. I'm sorry." I felt a little bad. So I told him, finally.  
"Well... she's not wrong. I am indeed attracted to men." It was hard to say. I was fairly sure I wouldn't be executed for saying it, but I was still raised during the Second World War.  
Will looked surprised, then excited, then quickly just surprised again. But his eyes were still much happier than before. And just as nervous, but a little less flat out fear.  
"Oh..." he said. "I'm gay, too."  
"I know," I said, "you're my boyfriend."  
He rolled his eyes. "Well... okay. You want to keep up the charade?" ...  
"Why not?" I decided.  
I stepped forward, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms immediately hugged my lower back, pulling me up, and close. I let myself breathe in his scent (I didn't know what he smelled like. He smelled good, though, and it was intoxicating). Then I whispered in his ear, because that was my whole purpose in hugging him.  
-Will-  
Nico chose to hug me. Nico chose to initiate physical contact with me. This was progress. I pulled him to me and up, so I could not creepily at all smell his hair and neck. He smelled like spicy vanilla frosting and warm leather and sweat after winning a fight unharmed. He smelled like home. And he wasn't really mine.  
But he was gay. And pretending to be mine. And hugging me. That was all something.  
Then he whispered in my ear, "let's go eat."  
So we did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the writing style changed, I suddenly realized I couldn't say "Nico felt this then went here and Will was over there and Nico was just about dying inside, here's his train of thought:" so I changed it to I/me. I'll keep it consistent from now on: whoever's POV it is will be I/me.  
> On another note, every time I read a sentence aloud to see how it sounds (see how it sounds? Hear how it sounds? Idk) I say Phil instead of Will. So.  
> Umm thats about it, the usual excuses for being late insert here: blah blah blah, I'm sorry. Please leave kudos and comments and use the buttons to your advantage if you have an account, subscribe so you can keep reading it, thanks m8.  
> Await an update!! Then you can clicky clicky and keep reading :)


End file.
